Darkness Surrounding
by assassinDP423
Summary: this is my independent story in the walking dead universe. this will be a story of pain, love, hate, and to the core survival. reviews and OCs are welcomed.
1. Intro

The year is 2025; just five years ago… the world was a good place. At the end of 2020 the third world war broke out causing pandemonium, and chaos… it all happened to fast for us even to comprehend what was going on, if only we knew what we were going into. First Asia fell, slowly Europe and Australia fell… towards the end of the fourth year only America and Russia was left standing. Nuclear disaster and fallout was the end ending humanity as we know it… changing the world forever into a shroud of darkness. The zombie apocalypse is upon us and this is my story, our story… on how we lived, died, loved, and survived.

Click! Was the only sound that had occurred when I picked the lock to the pharmacy, I quickly rushed inside making sure there was no one else here, then I quietly whispered, "Angel, come to daddy… it is safe." While she was making her way towards the back of the store, where I was… I was raiding the medicine, well at least the ones I knew, and then I heard a loud crash. I looked up in horror as my little girl had toppled over a row of candy making a loud crash, at that time I yelled with fear in my voice "angel! Get over here now!" By the time she got over to where I was at, the first of the many 'Walkers' made its way into the store.

When I fired the first crossbow bolt into the zombie's skull, I could hear angel ducking behind me mumbling something like "Daddy, I'm so sorry…" over and over again as I continued to reload and fire my crossbow into the what seemed like endless line of Walkers. Finally after what seemed like an hour of killing, although it was more like 10 minutes, they stopped coming… I then began to raid the zombies for whatever supplies they still carried, and my crossbow bolts. I then turned around and said with a stern voice "what were you thinking angel…" then my resolve broke, "I'm just glad you're ok… I couldn't live without you angel."

She then just looked at me with an expression that I knew was full of sadness, a true sorry kid, and then I said to her, " it's ok, were both still alive… and now help me carry this stuff, we got to go now." She let a grin spread across her face, giggled, then said "Ok, daddy!" and ran over to me and picked up a bag. I then picked up the other bag, and as a smirk went across my face I thought "we can actually live through this." We both walked out the pharmacy, with a new light in our eyes and began to head due south.

Once we made it to the main highway, it only took about an hour till we reached the sign that meant we were on our way to our next "home", the Cleveland city limit sign; we were finally out of Cleveland. During the next 3 or 4 days we only had a few small encounters with the zombies as we were walking. We finally made it to a small town, that I did not know the name of, and I decided that we would make camp here for a week or two… after a couple of hours with me eliminating the remaining zombies in the immediate area I went into the first room of the hotel and unpacked.

After we unpacked I said to angel, "I'm going to go next door and get some more covers and the water in the fridge ok?" she replied "ok, daddy… be back soon, m'kay?" then with a quick nod and smirk I walked outside. As I turned the corner going into the room next door, I heard water running… I thought this was odd so I decided to check it out. As I made my way towards the bathroom door I tripped over a leg of a chair and made a bang noise, I didn't think anything of it so I continued into the bathroom. Before I knew what was going on I had a naked girl with a katana at my throut… realizing I wasn't a zombie, she just screamed "get out!"


	2. Dark Start

After that encounter, I slowly backed out of the bathroom, shut the door, and went and sat on the bed. Thoughts began to race in my head, "who is she, how did she survive, what's her name, and the biggest one, why am I thinking about her in general?" but then I just shrugged it off as I heard the door open.

She walked out with water still glistening on her skin; it was a sight to be seen. She was wearing a plaid skirt, and a ripped up shirt that only reached the top of her belly, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to stop staring. When she noticed I was staring she said to me in a semi-serious tone "do you like what you see?" and then she sat down beside me. Unsure of what to say I simply muttered "hello, my name is Jeff, what's yours?"

She at first looked at me with a confused expression, but then a soft smile went across her lips then she said "my name is Aurora; now please explain to me why you tried to sneak up on me taking a shower?" I laughed, letting a boyish grin spread across my face and said "because I wanted to!" she just laughed. Then as fate would have it, my little girl knocked on the door and whispered "daddy, are you alright… can I come in?" I then of course said in a moderate tone "I'm fine angel, come on in."

Angel came in through the door, and I swear I saw Aurora's eyes gleam as she began talking "Well, aren't you a cute little one." Then of course after that Angel began to blush and giggle. "Well, let's all get acquainted, Aurora… Angel, Angel… Aurora" I said in a light hearted tone. They both began to laugh, but then out of the corner of my eye… I saw them the 'Crawlers' were moving past the door, I then quieted everyone… dropped down and held my breath.

Realizing we were helpless if they attacked, I held my hand over Angel's mouth and kept them both down. After what seemed like an eternity they left, I finally took a breath of air, then said out loud not really towards anyone in particular "We need to move, help me gather the supplies and weapons… we need to move now!" but as soon as the end of my sentence got out of my mouth Aurora spoke with authority "You better not be planning on leaving me behind!" while she got up and gathered her stuff I simply chuckled and went back to getting what I needed.

After I got everything I needed and angel needed, I went down to the parking lot and met up with Aurora. As I approached her I let a small grin spread across my lips as I said "Mighty fine weather we're having here." She looked at me with a smirk spreading across her lips, and just chuckled and began to walk south.

For the next week or two it was quiet and simple going place to place, and then all hell broke loose. We were camping at a gas station for a night then I hear the most disturbing sounds waking me up. "What the hell." I muttered groggily as I was woken up by moans and then a roar. What happened next happened too fast to comprehend, the wall shatters and I get thrown the other way. I hear Angel screaming and bullets being fired by who I hoped was Aurora and I quickly got to my feet and picked up my crossbow and began firing into the hordes determined, thinking " I will save you Angel."


End file.
